thedreamstonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreamstone (episode)
Summary The Dreamstone is the 1st episode of the first season of The Dreamstone (and thus the 1st of the show overall). It first aired in the UK the 25th of September, 1990, alongside "Into Viltheed" as the Opening Special. Synopsis Deep within the Black Mountain of Viltheed, Zordrak, lord of nightmares, plots to steal The Dreamstone and spread nightmares across the world. Having brutally executed his previous right hand Urpney, Captain Crigg for one too many failures, he promotes the terrified Sgt Blob to take over "Operation Dreamstone", with a clear warning not to disappoint him as well. Meanwhile in the Land Of Dreams, a Noop named Rufus loses his third job working in a Candle factory, due to his continuous daydreaming, even his friend Amberley can't seem to get him to concentrate on work. Amberly tells Rufus that he might be better suited working for the wise Dreammaker. Rufus decides to make the attempt and journeys to the Dreammaker's castle, where he is welcomed by the wizard and his watchdog Albert. Following a tour of his laboratory, The Dreammaker shows Rufus The Dreamstone, from which every dream is created, he also tells Rufus of how Zordrak plots to seize control of the Dreamstone, as it is the only power that can repel his Nightmare forces. Rufus wants to help the Dreammaker produce dreams from the Dreamstone, but instead he is charged with the task of cleaning out Dream bottles. Meanwhile, Sergeant Blob and his Urpney troops Frizz and Nug are sent to take the Dreamstone by Zordrak. Whilst delivering the Dreammaker's candles, Amberley visits Rufus, who takes Amberley to the tower and shows her the Dreamstone, breaking a promise to the Dreammaker to keep it a secret. At the same take Sergeant Blob and his troops arrive, they take the Dreamstone and a chase ensues between the Noops and the Urpneys. Sergeant Blob, Fritz and Nugg reach their Whirlyped flying machine in time and take off for Viltheed, but Amberley sneaks aboard, leaving Rufus behind. Rufus answers to the Dreammaker, who is disappointed in Rufus for his carelessness, determined to right his wrong, Rufus vows to retrieve the Dreamstone, and decides to travel to Viltheed. Episode Last Words "Well, well we haven't got a moment to lose so, If you think you have the strength and the courage, then I will tell you how to get to the Land of Nightmares!" Gallery Transcript The Dreamstone Transcript Edited Scenes Three scenes from the full version of "The Dreamstone" used in the Opening Special were omitted from standard airing of the episode: * One was when Rufus was told off by Mr Wacks for being late again, in which took place right after Rufus spoke to Amberley. Rufus was ordered to fill a basket with candles, he did so, but as he put the candles in, he started to daydream about being a performing clown, juggling the candles that then turned into objects and animals. Rufus was then interrupted by Amberley, in which then caused him to drop and break the candles. Amberley picked up the candles and walked away saying 'Daydreaming again!' The original soundtrack has the juggling music in, right between the musketeer and the beginning music for the Wacks Wicks Works track. You may also find when Rufus was going to cut the candles from the rack, that some broken candles were still seen on the floor from the deleted scene. * The second was after Rufus saw the whirlyped fly away with The Dreamstone and Amberley, as Rufus tried to tell The Dreammaker on what'd happened, he then asked Rufus on what was he doing in the tower? Rufus told the Dreammaker that he was showing off as he tried to impress Amberley, but after seeing that the Urpneys had taken her away and have The Dreamstone, the Dreammaker then said "Oh this is disastrous, you've failed me Rufus." before saying the lines that was in the normal episode. In the remix Dreamdance, you could actually hear The Dreammaker saying that line that was cut off from the normal episode. * The third is when Rufus said that he will sneak The Dreamstone out of Zordrak's nose, he then said that he is small and no one will notice him, but was then interrupted by the Dreammaker who then said "Rufus, that'll be an extremely difficult and a dangerous undertaking!" Rufus then asked please on letting him have a try, that then led up to the final lines to what The Dreammaker had to say, which is also on the normal episode. *In early repeats of the opening special, Rufus' dream sequence set to 'Better Than A Dream' was edited out, due to the limited amount of time on the TV for standard length episodes. This would also explain the edits for the later versions of The Dreamstone opening special. The deleted scenes were included in the TV movie 'Opening Special' and is only available on video from the Video Collection in the UK, a release in Australia and possibly the only US Dreamstone video from Fisher-Price. The recently released UK DVD contains the dream sequence, but the other scenes are still deleted. In addition, the Whirlyped Launch scene has the music muted until the Whirlyped is airborne. Also, when Rufus shows Amberley the laughter box, and took out some of the laughter bubbles, alternate sounds of laughter can be heard from them. Foreign Dub Edits * The German dub of the show omits the entire introduction, instead using the series' standard opening, before cutting to a still image of the post credits shot, leading up to Rufus' dream. * Certain foreign dubs that use a translated version "Better Than A Dream" add it accordingly to Rufus' dream sequence. Trivia * Counted as a separate episode, this is one of five episodes not to have Frizz say the closing line. Instead it is by the Dream Maker. * Under the same conditions, it is also the only episode not to feature Urpgor. * Counted again, it is one of only two episodes to close from the heroes' point of view instead of the villains' (the other being "Zarag"). * The episode is roughly inspired by the original manuscripts for the show by Mike Jupp. * This episode (alongside Into Viltheed) was adapted into Issue #1 of The Dreamstone Comic Series. Goofs * Frizz and Nug's hair are colored incorrectly in several shots. * Rufus' sleeves are the same color as his vest when he is showing Amberley the laughter box. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes